fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kandas
Summary Kandas is the King of Battle and God of Conflict. He is the embodiment of conflict throughout the infinite layers and dimensions of the Oak and exists wherever there is conflict in any state, even the abstract conflict between light and dark, and conflicting ideas. Appearance and Personality Like the other Kings, Kandas has no true form, and instead freely changes. However, his preferred form when speaking to humans is a caucasian with electric-blue eyes and somewhat spiky black hair that reaches down to his neck. He wears a dark-blue coat, a white shirt and loose-fitting dark blue trousers. Despite his role as the God of Conflict, Kandas is actually a fairly peaceful person naturally, although he enjoys both watching and participating in fights. He is also extremely honourable and fair, often allowing opponents time to prepare before he begins fighting them if he has met them before and deemed them worthy opponents. In battle, Kandas tries to enjoy his fights as much as he can, and rarely tries to end them with a single strike before the opponent has a chance to do anything. However, he also never underestimates his opponents. He is honourable yet pragmatic. He will never attempt to sabotage an enemy before a fight, but once fighting will use any strategy to win. All's fair in love and war after all. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | 1-A Name: Kandas, King of Battle, God of Conflict, the Perfect Warrior Origin: Arbore De Mundus Gender: Innaplicable, appears male Age: Inapplicable by lower dimensional understanding of time, though is one of the eldest beings in existence Classification: God, Abstract Embodiment of Conflict Powers and Abilities: Retroactive weapon and martial arts mastery (as soon as a weapon or martial art is created he become a master of it), limited Precognition (his knowledge of combat is so great he can perfectly predict how an opponent will act and react in battle), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, even if erased will regenerate as long as the concepts he embodies exist), ResistanceTelepathy, Non-Corporeal, Nigh-Omnipresence (embodies all conflict in all its analogues, even the abstract, and exists alongside it), Mind Manipulation (can incite conflict in others), Statistics Amplification (Grows stronger when conflict occurs, during battle he slowly increases in power until he is superior to his opponent) Immortality (type 10, 4 and 8, cannot die as long as the concepts he embodies exist in any equal or lesser being), Shapeshifting, Nigh-Omniscience (can observe the events of any layer or plane of World Fruits at will, knows about any conflict), Abstract Existence (conceptually embodies conflict in all its forms and analogues, even abstract conflct), Reality Warping, Acausality, Space-Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Incorporeal, Immortality (Type 4, 8 and 10), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (can freely create, destroy and alter the hierarchies of the World Fruit's layers, as well as control their fates, plots, probability and causality), Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resistance to Reality Warping, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (lacks a soul), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (like the other Kings his existence is sealed into Atziluth) Attack Potency: Outerverse Level (in terms of sheer power he is one of the strongest Kings, above even Aternus and Mania) | Outerverse Level (within their own realms, Kings vastly increase in power) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (exists where and when ever there is conflict in any analogue, even abstract conflict such as the conflict between day and night), Irrelevant otherwise | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level Durability: Outerverse Level, his regeneration and immortality make him difficult to kill Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Zenith: '''Kandas's power steadily increases throughout any battle he is involved in until he is superior to his opponent. '''Key: Base | Within the Battlefield. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles